


dream, die, repeat

by Shadaras



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Breaking Free, Dream Sex, F/F, Horror, Immortality, POV Second Person, Pining, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: You dream.There is nothing else to do, as you slowly wear away the iron.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	dream, die, repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



You dream.

There is nothing else to do, as you slowly wear away the iron and

you die and

 _you die_ and

 _you die again_.

You don’t know how much time passes, which is real and which is nightmare, because your dreams are full of light and movement and violence and _Andy’s mouth biting into yours and Andy’s fingers pounding into your pleasure and_ your waking world is dark and dreary and drowned. The first years, you remember anger, and you thrash within your bonds, but as time goes on…

You can feel the coral creep over you, and the barnacles attach to your box; they are heavy, but they weaken the structure, and you hope that they will allow you to break out. Despite everything, you are no stronger than you were before your first death (You don’t know how many times you’ve died. You don’t know if you’re really alive anymore, but you’re still thinking and you’re still stuck so you’re pretty sure you’re not all the way dead.), and you need to wait for rust and rock to wreck your iron cage.

You lose track of time, eventually. It moves so much more slowly for you than anyone else. You see glimpses, sometimes, of their faces—Andy and Nicolo and Yusef and a new one, a man wracked in grief—and you don’t know how long it’s been or how long it will be until you can see them in more than single images: Impressions, paintings, sun-hued sights you ache to touch.

The longer sequences, you’re sure are dreams laced with memory: Andy’s fingers on your breasts and yours between her legs and the scent of clover crushed under your bodies as you wrestle and roll and write your names with knives into each other’s bodies. You can bite and tear as viciously as you want, and on the other side you’re still whole, still victorious in your pleasure.

(You aren’t sure how much of that happened, and how much is your anger at Andy and how she hasn’t come for you, how she has this new man, how after all these years—you don’t know how many but they must be just as long for her as they are for you—she doesn’t seem to care anymore.)

When the girl (she is full-grown, you remind yourself, but she is so new and so young) breaks into your dreams you thrash yourself awake because she’s so disgustingly _kind_. She’s worming her way next to Andy’s side, where _you_ were, where you should still be.

You scream, and thrash, and— _finally_ —feel something break.

You die again.

You die _again_.

 _You die again_.

 _You_ —

You open your eyes, and see the sun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] dream, die, repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351866) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
